


What is Normal?

by coffeeandghostwritting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Boys just want to go on a normal date but can't, Gun Violence, M/M, Malec, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandghostwritting/pseuds/coffeeandghostwritting
Summary: Magnus and Alec go out to a mundane bar, and things don't go according to plan.AKA: Someone points a gun at Alec and Magnus gets protective!





	What is Normal?

* * *

Alec hated having to glamour his weapons, but it was a small price to pay to be out with Magnus.

With everything that had been happening between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, Magnus and Alec felt like they needed some normalcy.

“This is nice, Alexander. I’ve missed you," Magnus said as he sat their drinks down before taking a seat in their corner booth they had chosen.

Alec reaches for Magnus’ hand, stroking the back of it. “I know being Head of the Institute has kept me gone a lot…I’m sorry I haven’t been around as much.”

“That's not what I meant, Darling…you’re an important man. It’s just nice being out with you, doing normal things.” Magnus took a drink of his cocktail, leaning back in his seat. 

Magnus loves staring at his Shadowhunter, admiring his sharp features. He knows how stressed Alec is, and he hopes going out like a normal couple will ease some of that stress, even a little.  

“Yeah…it is,” said Alec.

Magnus tries not to answer any calls during his time out with Alec, but he knows he needs to have it on just in case of emergencies, and when it does ring, and he sees it's Caterina, he knows it's most likely about Madzie. 

With a sigh, “I’m sorry Alec, but I need to take this, it's Cat.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Alec said with a nod.

Alec watches as Magnus answers his phone and makes his way out of the bar. It also doesn't go unnoticed how everyone’s eyes in the bar scan Magnus, everyone is drawn to him. Not only is Magnus incredibly attractive, but his confidence and self-assurance is mesmerizing. Alec knows how lucky he is. 

Alec is about to get up and get more drinks when he hears a commotion at the front of the bar.

“Get the fuck away from her!” Alec hears someone scream.

Alec hears the screams get louder and notices everyone near the front of the bar starting to run and cower to the ground in defense.

“I said shut up and get away!” Alec notices a man holding a gun up and he is pointing it at a guy who is standing next to a terrified blond.

Alec slowly gets up, looking around to see if Magnus is anywhere, but can't find him.

 _Fuck_ , Alec thinks. He assums this is a lover’s dispute. The guy with the gun clearly doesn't want the girl near the guy at the bar.

“Listen man, I don’t want any trouble. We are just hanging out! You guys aren’t together!” Said guy who obviously doesn't value his life, as he said it to the guy with the gun, while holding up his hands in defense.

“We are married!” Screamed gunman.

“Oh shit,” Alec breathed.

Gunman grabs the other man by the arm and shoves him to the ground, gun in face.

His wife is now crying hysterically.

Alec has had enough.

_Where the hell is Magnus?_

“Listen baby I—“ Gunman began.

Alec walks in view of the gunman.

“Who the fuck are you?!” Gunman turns, pointing the gun on Alec now. Alec had his hands up, his weapons still glamoured.

“Hey, let’s just put the gun down and talk about this?” _Isn’t that what all the people in the shows say? Does that work?_ Alec couldn’t remember, but with all the mundanes in this place, he had to tread carefully. He didn't want anyone getting hurt. 

“Get back!” He screamed.

“Listen—-“ Alec began.

“Excuse me, I’d appreciate it if you didn't point that gun at my boyfriend, you piece of shit!” Magnus comes out of nowhere, cat eyes blazing, red fiery flames shooting from the tips of his fingers.

Alec notices everyone in the bar is frozen in place, gun flying out of the perpetrator's hands with a flick of Magnus' hand. 

Alec unglamoures his weapons, taking out his bow, aiming it at his attacker; although, it was not needed. Magnus had the gunman suspended in the air by his throat with swirls of red magic, feet dangling, mid air. 

Gunman’s eyes were bulging, grabbing at his neck. Alec stood there, watching the scene unfold. 

He’d seen Magnus in many different elements, but he had never seen Magnus quite like this. He’d never seen Magnus so angry and protective.

“You think your jealousy gives you the right to put everyone in this bar in danger? You value human life so little! What are we to do with you?!” Magnus seethed. 

“Magnus…” Alec said, hand on his shoulder, weapon forgotten. 

Magnus looks at Alec, face softening at the sight of his boyfriend. He nods, and with a snap of his fingers the man disappears. 

Alec and Magnus grab each other and hug. “Are you okay?” Magnus asked, resting his forehead on Alec’s.

“Of course…are you?”

“I am now that no one’s pointing a gun at you…” Magnus kisses Alec’s forehead before pulling back to look at him.

“Magnus, I fight demons for a living…”

“Yeah about that..maybe it’s time for you to retire.” Magnus smirks.

Alec chuckles before asking, “Where did you send him?”

Magnus knew what Alec was asking. He sighs, “Somewhere he deserves.”

Alec nods, suddenly feeling really tired. Their need for normalcy turning out to be even more bizarre then their typical, everyday life.

Alec waited for Magnus to finish his spells before they made their way home together. 

"Let's walk instead of using a portal, " Alec suggested. 

Magnus smiles, grabbing Alec's hand and they make their way home. 

"It's like we never took a break, ya know? Just another day... " Magnus said, shaking his head in amusement. Even in the mundane world, doing mundane things, they still fought evil, protecting the mundanes from mundanes. 

"How about next time we stay in bed all day... you put the wards up and we have sex all day?" Alec said, smile on his lips, but tone serious. 

Magnus, who prides himself on rarely being shocked in all his years of being alive, bursts out laughing in surprise at his boyfriend's forwardness. 

"Deal!" Magnus says, as he pulls Alec in for a kiss, whispering against him, "The night's not over, Alexander... " 

 

 


End file.
